Moving Forward
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Jou's dad gets a job in Tokyo and he has to move away. All his friends are sad that he's leaving but no one has told Kaiba. Kaiba is worried when Jou doesn't show up to school. What happens when he finds out Jou moved? Shounen-ai puppyshipping SetoJou


**I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh….Sadly I don't which is why I make fanfiction! ^-^ At least then it can go however I want!**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, some swearing**

**Jou's POV**

Tears welled up in my eyes as I wished my friends goodbye. As much as I loved them it just couldn't be helped that I had to leave. My father had gotten a promotion at work so he would be transferred to a new city. I would be only a few cities away but I would miss my friends dearly. Yugi hugged me with tears in his big amethyst eyes. "I wish you didn't have to leave Jou!" Yugi cried hugging me tighter.

"So do I," I told him patting his back. "But you know it's been my dad's dream to be head chef at the Tokyo restaurant _Sakekawa_."

"Still doesn't mean we won't miss you," Honda said patting my back. I would miss everyone here but I couldn't afford to live by myself and they all had their own family situations. "I'm surprised Kaiba didn't come to taunt you," Honda remarked looking around.

"That's because I didn't tell him I was leaving," I explained.

"Why?" Yugi asked being as innocent as ever.

"At least when I left I didn't want to fight and be able to leave everyone on good terms," I replied. He nodded his head accepting my answer. Kaiba and I fight a lot and I didn't want to be called names as I left for Tokyo. That wasn't the only reason though…

"Here we all pitched in and got this for you," Tea said handing me a square box. Opening it up I found something that looked like a book in it with a picture of all us together on the cover. Flipping through the pages I found each page filled with pictures of my friends and I just hanging out.

"Thanks this is great! I'll treasure this," I told them holding the book to my chest. Each gave me a small smile.

"Don't replace us, okay?" Otogi told me wrapping an arm across my shoulders.

"You guys are too weird to ever be replaced," I teased. Honda hit me upside the head for that comment. Chuckling lightly I hit him back. We got into a mock fight with the rest of my friends laughing at our antics. When we were done 'fighting' I told them, "I seriously couldn't replace any of you." That brought smiles to their faces.

"Don't forget us," Mokuba told me. I had told him he could come just don't tell his brother because I wanted to leave peacefully. He understood and promised me he wouldn't.

"Forget you guys? The people I've spent the most time with? Shared the most laughs with? How could I forget any of you?" I questioned ruffling his hair. "Besides it's not like I won't call, text, or email you guys."

"Still we won't be able to see you that often…" Ryou muttered solemnly. We had started to become really good friends.

"Don't worry I'll be able to visit at least once o month on a weekend after I get my license," I promised.

"Yeah but you still have to pass the final driving test," Otogi pointed out. I shrugged.

"I've been driving cars since middle school. Even if then it was illegal…." I stated. Honda and I shared a laugh. None of us had a doubt I wouldn't pass since I knew the inside and outside of a car better than myself. One of my dreams was to own my own garage and be able to create new car designs.

"Katsuya come on or we won't make it in time before the office closes!" my father reminded me.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I shouted back. Turning to my friends I said, "I guess this is it. Don't worry I'll email, text, or call all of you when I get everything unpacked."

"We'll miss you!" Yugi said crying again. Even Yami looked sad at me leaving. Bakura was comforting Ryou but even he told me he would miss picking on me. Malik and Marik couldn't come to wish me off but they said they that Ishizu needed their help with the exhibit. Honda gave me a pat good bye and Otogi saluted me.

"I won't forget you guys!" I waved them off as I got into the passenger seat of the van. My dad looked at me sadly.

"I know you'll miss your friends but this is a dream I've always had…" he started to say but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. Ever since I was little I could remember you always talking about becoming a head chef at Sakekawa and hopefully one day starting a little place of your own," I assured him I was fine. Leaning back into the seat I got prepared for a three hour drive. We listened to country, and rock all the way there switching between the two. To my insistence we had a small cooler filled with pop so we wouldn't have to stop to get anything. It may be a three hour trip but I had a type A metabolism and quickly burned through calories at an accelerated rate.

"We should be there soon," my father told me as we saw a sign that said **Tokyo 72 miles**. I nodded my head absently staring out the window. There wasn't much else to do in a car with the only other person being the driver. For the thousandth time during the drive I opened the photo album that my friends had given me. Even though I had only left them a few hours ago I already missed them. Part of me wanted to go back to Domino but I didn't want to crush my dad's dream. Actually I was rather proud of him for being able to even get the job. Seeing his dream about to come true makes me think my dream is possible. Sighing again I looked out the window. Even though I was proud I would still miss my friends and probably have a hard time making new ones. My chocolate brown eyes showed my emotions as I stared out the window looking at the scenery.

**Seto's POV**

Mokuba came back from visiting Yugi-tachi looking sad. Usually he had a blast at their get togethers, so I was worried when he looked sad. "Did something bad happen?" I asked focusing all of my attention on him. Mokuba shook his head no.

"I was just thinking about something," Mokuba told me giving me a quick hug before going to the kitchen. Even though he said that I didn't believe it. He could probably lie to someone else and they might believe it but I was his brother and knew better. As much as I wanted to press him to see what was the cause I knew he probably needed time to think about it. Fighting off my urge to question him I focused my mind on the work I had been doing before he got in. When dinner time arrived he was in a better mood and smiled like normal.

"So did you think thru what was bothering you?" I asked casually.

"Yes, and thanks for not bugging me about it," Mokuba said giving me a smile. I couldn't help but give a small smile back.

"I figured you would need to figure it out yourself and I didn't want to annoy you…" I replied. We ate dinner like usual after that. Good thing it was a Friday because after I spent an hour with Mokuba playing games like I had promised him earlier, I had to work until early in the morning afterwards. Try more like five o'clock in the freaking morning, although I have to say the sunrise was beautiful. Kind of reminded me of Jou…Yes I made fun of him but I had a slight crush on him. He may not be the smartest but it was a known fact he knew everything about cars and was passing with an A+ in auto mechanics. Besides that he was loyal to his friends and even tried to help me on occasion. There were other good points about him but I was too tired to list them all. Going to bed around six in the morning I fell asleep think about Jou.

**Jou's POV**

We arrived at the apartment around five o'clock and barely made it since the office closed at five thirty. My dad and I didn't have that much stuff to carry since we had never really been pack rats so it was pretty easy getting everything into the apartment. Both of us decided to unpack everything tomorrow and searched for the nearest place to eat. We ended up going to a Sonic where I ordered a chicken sandwich, mozzarella sticks, and a slushy. It was pretty good but my dad was a way better cook but then again I'm probably bias since he's my dad.

As we got home I got home I almost immediately collapsed on my mattress exhausted from moving but instead I pulled out my phone. Calling all of my friends I told them I was alright and that we had everything in the apartment but would unpack it tomorrow. They wished me a goodnight and I fell into the land of dreams happily.

Like my dad said we were unpacking all day. Even if we didn't have that much stuff it was still a lot. While we opened boxes we decided where everything would go and how to organize things. He was especially particular of where all of his cooking utensils would go. I knew he would be trying his new recipes on me after he told me where to set his cookbooks. My new room I just threw everything into since I could always do that later. I only bothered to unpack my clothes and even then that wasn't that much. My father had already enrolled me in a school nearby as soon as he had heard and I would be transferring in on Monday so I knew that tomorrow I would have to unpack a lot of my stuff. Plopping onto my mattress I thought about my friends. We had a routine during the mornings where we would all meet at the Kame Game Shop and walk to school together. Sighing I let my eyes close as I drifted to sleep. There was no point in staying up pondering when lots of work needed to be done the next day.

**Seto's POV**

It was Wednesday and I was starting to get very worried about Jou. He hadn't show up to school for the past few days and his friends seemed sad. Normally I wouldn't even bother talking to them but I was getting concerned for Jou. Last time he was sick I had nearly yelled at everyone in worry. Going up to Yugi-tachi I asked, "What is the mutt sick? Can't keep his health up in the filth he lives in?" Everyone in the group turned and glared at me.

"Leave him alone," Yugi defended.

"You don't have to be so rude! Jou is our friend and deserves respect," Anzu ranted. Although I really could have cared less about what she was saying. Honda stood up ready to punch me but his boyfriend Otogi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Honda calm down," Otogi whispered. Honda backed down but he continued to glare at me causing me to internally roll my eyes. That guy wasn't worth my time.

"Geez how cowardly having his 'friends' defend him. Pathetic," I said rolling my eyes. This really got Honda going and he struggled against Otogi to try to hit me. Smirking at them I walked away looking proud but really I wasn't. _'Where could Jou be?'_ I wondered getting worried about him. It was unusual for Jou to miss so many days of school and I was getting worried. Since his friends are pissed at me I'm sure none of them would tell me where his house or apartment is if I asked. The only option I had left was to ask Mokuba since he's a good friend of Jou's.

School could not go by any slower than it did today. It felt like an eternity before the final bell rang releasing us from hell…I mean school. **((a/n You will find I don't like school))** Getting into my car I drove to Kaiba Corp for the meeting I had scheduled at 4 pm. Asking Mokuba about Jou would have to wait since this was a very important meeting. My employees gave me fake smiles and all of them said, "Good afternoon Kaiba-sama". God those people annoyed me. You couldn't trust them with anything and you would think they would be more focused since I was in the building. Unfortunately I can't fire them all, so they will only lose their jobs if they screw up completely. The meeting went well and my plans for a new game system were well underway and prototypes where being made from the blueprints I had created.

Like usual when I arrived home I could hear trampling of stairs as Mokuba made his way toward me. He glomped me in a tight embrace rubbing his head on my stomach. "Howwasyourday? Ihadablast! I'msogladyourhome!" he said really quickly. Of course I'm used to this and I knew he meant _"How was your day? I had a blast! I'm so glad your home!"_ He could be really hyper when I got home.

"My day was okay," I assured him ruffling his hair. Just because I was an "ice prince" or "bastard" doesn't mean I'm not kind to my brother. After he started to pull away I asked, "Can you tell me where Jounochi lives?" Mokuba tensed and looked depressed after I said that. "He hasn't been to school for the past three days," I explained.

"Niisama," Mokuba whispered sadly.

"Yes?" I urged him to say.

"Jou moved on Friday to Tokyo," Mokuba explained while letting a few tears escape from his eyes. I froze where I was. The only thought going through my mind was _'Jou…moved…?'_ Part of me didn't want to believe it, but then again it explained why Mokuba was so melancholy last Friday when he came home.

"Wh…why did Jounochi move?" I questioned sadly finally accepting it. By now Mokuba was crying.

"His dad go…got a job _*hiccup*_ at the rest_*hiccup*_aurant _Sakekawa_ and _*sniff*_ had to take Jou with him…I didn't want him to go!" Mokuba replied bawling into my shirt. Hugging him closer I rubbed his back comfortingly, but I had one more thing to ask.

"Why…wasn't I invited to see him off?" I inquired trying to hide my hurt emotions.

"Jou _*hic*_ didn't wa…want to fight be_*sniff*_fore he left," Mokuba answered. I patted his back and let him cry on me while I figured out what to do. Jou had moved and hadn't even said anything to me. It hurt to know he didn't even want me to know. Determination filled my senses as I knew what I had to do. When Mokuba was done crying I told him to play video games that I had something important to do. He complied and gave me a small smile before leaving the room. My mind went to work as I entered my study and turned my computer on. Nothing could be more important than this.

**Jou's POV**

When I heard a knocking at my door I became confused. Neither my dad nor I had been expecting company and since we had just moved in I didn't expect any friends to come over. School had been okay but I didn't get along with a lot of the kids so it couldn't be them. My mind raced trying to figure out who it could possibly be. Another knock took me from my thoughts and I figured I wouldn't find out who it was if I didn't answer the door. Opening it slightly I blinked twice before slamming the door shut. _'What the hell is he doing here?!' _I thought remembering the familiar figure all too well. More banging on my door ensued.

"Open up damn it!" Kaiba shouted enraged. I tried to ignore him hoping he would leave but he continued to bang on my door. How did he even find me anyways? He was relentless with the pounding and I finally had to answer the door again before the neighbors started to complain about the noise.

"What do you want?" I growled out angrily flinging the door open.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving mutt?" Kaiba ground out angrily. I clenched my jaw.

"I'm not a dog! Besides it's none of your business if I leave or not," I retorted. That seemed to only make him seethe more.

"You _pathetic __**mutt**_!" he shouted. "No one even tells me that you left not even my brother until I ask and you're saying it's none of my business? Like hell it isn't!" Kaiba ranted. We glared at each other anger increasing until finally I felt like a volcano was going to erupt. I was about to tell him off when a ringing from my phone distracted me. Reluctantly I left the doorway in order to find out what was going on.

"Hello?" I asked barely controlling my rage.

"I'm soo sorry! It's horrible you have to come down here quickly! Oh my-" one of my father's fellow employees exclaimed nearly hyperventilating. Confusion took over.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"It's the restaurant!" they replied near hysteresis.

"What about the restaurant?" I prodded.

"It's on fire! The fire departments been called, and your father was in the flames, and everyone's panicking, and everything's a mess…" they said completely hysterical. My grip on the phone loosened as I dropped the phone not even noticing as it hit ground. All I could think about was that my dad was in the fire. Was he okay? Did they get him out? Is the fire department there? So many questions filled my mind and at the same time I couldn't think at all. I didn't notice anything around me until a pair of strong arms embraced me whispering comforting things into my ear.

"Shh..don't cry," they whispered. Finally reality set in and I cried even more. "It'll be okay," they assured me. Looking up at the owner of the strong arms I was slightly surprised to see Kaiba holding me.

"Why…?" I trailed off confused.

"Are you okay?" Kaiba asked me instead. I nodded my head yes but he could tell because he said, "Answer truthfully." That's when I started crying.

"My dad was caught in the restaurants fire!" I wailed tears flowing down my cheeks as I clung to Kaiba's shirt. He didn't push me away surprisingly and instead pulled me closer.

**Seto's POV**

Surprisingly Jou clinged to me as he cried worried for his father's safety. "Shh…It'll be okay," I whispered comfortingly rubbing his back. Helping him stand up I offered him a ride to the restaurant. Jou nodded his head yes so I let him get everything he needed before guiding him to my car. The car ride was silent but I expected that since the news probably still had him shaken up. When we got to the restaurant the fire department had just put out the flames and some people were being placed in the ambulances. A few people just stood around pointing at the building. Rolling my eyes I went up to someone and asked what had happened.

"We were cooking in the kitchen like usual when all of a sudden someone tripped on some liquid that had been spilled while holding the wine that was going to be used for the recipe. The wine hit the flames making it rise higher and we tried to contain it but it spread. Jounouchi-san tried to save the employees and guests but got trapped in the fire," one of the chefs explained.

"Will he be alright?" I asked glancing at Jou who was staring at the building with a broken look on his face.

"The firefighters rescued him but…" the man trailed off.

"But what?" I demanded to know.

"According to the medics his injuries could be fatal," the man replied. For awhile all I could do was stare at the man but eventually I had to ask.

"Have they taken him to the hospital?" I asked.

"Last I checked he was on his way to Atsumi Hospital but that was a long time ago," the guy answered. Nodding my head I walked over toward Jou and told him what the man had said. Jou burst out crying again when I told him his dad's injuries may be fatal. The only thing I could do was give him a ride to the hospital where his dad was going to. When we got there Jou demanded to know what room his father would be in. Once they gave him the room number he bolted towards his father's room.

**Jou's POV**

I wished all of this was just a gruesome nightmare and that I would wake up. Running down the hallways I skidded to a stop right in front of my dad's. I stared at the door with my hand shaking right over the door handle. Part of me didn't want to go in to check on my dad because then that would make this _real _and I couldn't handle that yet. Seto placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked up toward him. He gave me a gentle squeeze and nodded my head. Sighing heavily I reached for the door and slowly creaked it open. There on the crisp white beds laid my father covered in bandages. Even his face had been covered and I knew he must have injuries all over. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I attentively stepped toward his bed.

He appeared to be asleep when I finally reached him but I knew it was all the drugs and narcotics that put him in this state. Seto hugged me comfortingly again and started to rock us back in forth in a soothing motion. It calmed me down a little to know that he was here for me. "It'll be okay," he told me.

"How can it be okay? What will I do now?" I questioned harsher than I wanted to.

"I'll take care of it," Seto replied.

"Why would you help me? You always degrade me…are mean…put me down…" I asked trying to squirm out of his embrace. Seto hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my forehead. My eyes were literally bugging out as I stared at him.

"Do you even know why I do that?" he questioned. I shook my head no causing him to chuckle lightly. "You never did pay attention to me otherwise. Do you know how much it hurts to see you smiling so brightly with your friends? To know that you'll never smile like that for me?" he asked_. 'He couldn't mean what I think he means'_ I thought staring at him. In my ear his breath ghosted over it sending shivers down my spine as he whispered, "I love you." Flinging myself into his arms I embraced him tightly letting my tears escape.

"I love you to!" I cried into him. "When you kept degrading me I though you could never like me let alone love me! The day I was getting ready to leave I couldn't help but think of you and I didn't want to make leaving any harder than it already was…and…" I rambled on and on. Seto chuckled and pushed me away slightly which confused me. Looking up I was surprised as he kissed me. He pressed his lips to mine in a gentle but firm way. My face was blushing as he grabbed my ass causing me to squeak and open my mouth which gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Seto tasted like coffee and cinnamon with a hint of something I couldn't place. It was definitely addicting. We pulled away reluctantly.

"You can always move forward with me," Seto offered. My eyes lit up.

"You mean-" I tried to ask but was interrupted by him saying, "You can move in with me and finish going to school at Domino High with me and your friends." I pulled him into another kiss.

"Thank you so much! Of course I'll go!" I told him. I decided today had was an interesting day and I was looking forward to tomorrow.

**OWARII!**

**I think the ending could use some work but I'm pretty happy with this. ^-^ Please R&R!**


End file.
